The Tale Of Four Friends
by Little Witch
Summary: Once upon a story, there were four friends, four brave valiant friends and one fair maiden. Behold a story of romance, of humor and of idiotic wisecracks from Sirius Black, for this is The Tale Of Four Friends.....


A/N Since fanfiction

A/N I've been on holiday, and whilst there I did something very useful. I watched The Lion King. Which is what this story is based upon. I wrote it whilst gaining a suntan on Whitecliff Bay Beach (Isle of Wight). 

***

Introduction

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, voted most likely to stay friends after graduation by the majority of Hogwarts. They had been as close as close can be all throughout Hogwarts, since their very first train ride, and this wasn't likely to be halted by a "little thing called Graduation."

It's these wise words from Sirius Black that our story comes about, for Graduation didn't halt their friendship, oh no. The thing that seemed most likely to break them up was something _so_ pure and _so _good, it didn't seem possible for it to happen. But it did. So behold fellow reader, a story that tests friendship to the limit, a story of love and a story of comical jokes from Sirius Black. For this is…

…The Tale of Four Friends

A cold night in mid December is where our tale begins, in a cosy warm pub called The Three Broomsticks. This is where we meet our four hero's, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

At this precise moment they are gathered around an oak table, large mugs of Butterbeer clutched in their hands, laughing at something Sirius had just said. It had been two years since they had graduated from Hogwarts and true to their word they had stuck together.

Sirius, who had perhaps had more Butterbeers than would normally be advised stood up onto a chair and called the attention of the pub.

"'Scuse me! Could I have your attention please!" the pub continued to buzz with chatter.

"'Scuse me! I would like your attention please!" Sirius shouted again.

The hubbub of talk subsided and eventually ended with every pair of eyes in the room upon Sirius, many of them looking at him disbelievingly as if they were asking "What the hell are you doing standing on a chair in the middle of a crowded pub at ten o'clock at night?"

Once Sirius had got the attention of everyone, he began a speech.

"'Ello, my name's Sirius. These are my friends," he gestured to the three grinning people sitting below him. "I just wanted to let you all know that we are the greatest of friends and that nothing will ever break us up."

Once again the people in the pub looked at him disbelievingly, but this time as if to say "Okay, as soon as I've finished my drink, I'm going to go and owl the men in white coats."

Sirius bowed, then stepped down off the chair, and slowly everyone went back to what they were doing.

James, Remus and Peter decided that Sirius had had enough Butterbeer for that night and they dragged him outside into the cold night air.

About five minutes later when Sirius was dancing around in the snow, a voice behind him made him jump.

"Was there an actual point to your little speech back there Sirius?"

He turned around to find himself facing a girl with sparkling green eyes and short red hair.

"Um, yes?" he said, then, "who are you?"

"You don't know me? And I thought my memory was bad!" the girl chuckled as James, Remus and Peter came creeping up behind Sirius.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know who you are." Sirius said bewilderedly.

"I'll give you three guesses." said the girl her green eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Lily Evans?" came James's voice from behind Sirius, and the girl nodded, "little Lily Evans from two years below us?"

"Yup. That's me. But I'm not quite so little any more, huh?"

James shook his head blinking.

"I can't believe it! Is it really you?"

"Who else would it be?" she replied.

"Oh my God!"

James hugged Lily and when they pulled apart they found Peter, Remus and Sirius looking at them very strangely.

"What's going on here?" Remus demanded.

"Remus, this is Lily Evans!" James waited for some sort of reaction from any of his friends but there was none.

"I'm still lost." Peter said.

"Lily was two years below us at Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw. I'm guessing that she's just graduated from Hogwarts."

Lily nodded. "Well, I graduated last Summer to be exact."

"You always were the perfectionist." James said grinning.

"Okay," said Peter, "but how do you two know each other so well? I mean, when we were at Hogwarts we never really had much to do with the younger students, did we?"

"No, but do you remember that Summer Camp thing I had to go on, the summer after we graduated? My parents thought it would make me "a better Wizarding person", anyway, Lily was there too, and as she was the only person there who was remotely near my age, all the others were ten and eleven years old, we became really good friends, but lost touch after the summer because Lil had to go back to Hogwarts."

"Oh, right." his three friends chorused.

"Come on Lily, let's go over here and do some catching up." James led Lily over to a bench on the other side of the street, leaving Sirius, Remus and Peter gaping after him.

"He sure works fast." Peter commented.

"This stinks" said Sirius.

"Oh sorry," Peter said, looking embarrassed. 

"Not you! Them! Him, her, alone!" Sirius practically shouted.

"What's wrong with that?" Remus asked, looking puzzled.

Sirius put on a woeful face, leaped up onto a snow covered wall and began to sing in a doleful, sad voice, putting on a sorrowful, yet comical face.

_"I can see what's happening,_

_And they don't have a clue,_

_They fall in love and here's the bottom line,_

_Our quartet's down to three, _

_The sweet caress of love, _

_There's magic everywhere,_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disaster's in the air!"_

Sitting on the wall watching Lily and James talk quietly, not a word was passed between Sirius, Remus and Peter.

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away_

They watched as Lily threw back her head and laughed, most probably at some cheesy joke James had just told her._  
  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

Sirius sighed as he saw James put his arm around Lily. It was official, James had lost his mind._  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

Remus smiled. Love was definitely in the air tonight. He glanced across at Sirius and saw hime frowning. He wasn't going to cause trouble for James and Lily was he?_  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Peter watched James as he leaned in to kiss Lily. He laughed when she moved away at the last moment, causing James to kiss the air._  
  
There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn_

James looked at Lily, relishing her beauty. He didn't know what was happening to him, only that he wanted to spend the rest of his life in the company of this girl. And then it occurred to him. Was he falling in love?  
  
_There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

Lily's heart was beating twice as fast as it normally would. She hadn't ever felt like this before. What was it? _  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

Hesitantly, James once more leaned in to kiss Lily, and this time she didn't pull away. Sirius made a face and then once more stood up onto the wall. He put on the sorrowful face once more, and began to sing again.

_"And if they fall in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed,_

_These carefree days with us are history,_

_In short our pal is doomed!"_

The last quivering note of the song resounded around the snow covered street and caused a mound of heavy, wet, cold snow to fall from the branch of a tree onto Sirius. This, in turn caused Sirius to fall off the wall into the deep snow below.

By now, James and Lily had come over to the wall. As soon as they saw Sirius, they began to laugh, and they were shortly joined in their guffaws by Peter and Remus, and then finally Sirius. And then they knew, that although James had indeed fallen in love with a girl, it was for the better and not the worse.

A/N Wow! I actually finished this! I love that song. Review please!

DISCLAIMER

Nothing belongs to me. The characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, the song, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" belongs to Elton John. The plot sort of belongs to me and sort of belongs to The Lion King. Oh, yeah, one more thing: the little bits that Sirius sings belong to Timone the Mere Cat and Pumba the Pig.


End file.
